mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Papermaker
Hallo, ich bin Toni und war Administrator im Mario-Wiki. Ich bin 18 und wohne in Sachsen (Lausitzer Seenland, so am Rande - nette Gegend) Wie bist du zum Wiki gekommen? - Einfach so! Hab ein wenig rumgestöbert und hab das hier gefunden. Es gefiel mir sehr gut, weil es viele Informationen gibt, aber dementsprechend auch viele Fehler. Seit wann bist du hier? - Seit Februar 2012. Was willst du erreichen? - Vieles (:D). Ich möchte dem Wiki neue Seiten schreiben und anderes korrigieren und verbessern. Jedenfalls habe ich schon viel davon erreicht. Im Mittelpunkt stehen die Erstellungen neuer Artikel. Natürlich umfasst das auch die (kleine) Community. Warum machst du sowas? - Darum, da es Spaß macht zu schreiben. Alles klar, kann ich auch mit machen? - Ja, jeder kann dem Wiki helfen größer zu werden, aber nur wenn du dich an die Richtlinien hälst. Du kannst dich auch anmelden ohne was bearbeiten zu müssen. Wie werde ich Admin? - Indem du gute Artikel schreibst und Admins auf dich aufmerksam werden. Wann bearbeitest du? - Wenn ich Zeit und Lust darauf habe. Ok, zu was anderem; was ist/sind dein/e Lieblingsspiel/e? - Paper Mario 2 (DLvÄ). Welche Konsolen besitzt du? - Ich besaß viele Konsolen, mal (:D). Musste sie gezwungener Maßen verkaufen, um an andere zu gelangen. Die, die ich besitze sind die Playstation 2, der N64 , die Gamecube und die WiiU. Mit der N64 hat alles angefangen. Mein 1. Spiel war Super Mario 64, mein 2. Turok (vielleicht erinnert sich jemand an die Schwarte). Welche Konsole magst du am liebsten und weshalb? - '''Die N64, die Spiele waren Perlen. Nicht das es heute nicht mehr so wäre, aber darin steckte mehr Liebe. '''Welche Spieleserie packt dich bis heute? - Haha, die Turok-Serie. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber der Ego-Shooter war einfach top. Nicht so'n Schmarn, wie die heutigen CoD's. Doch auch die Mario-Serie mag ich sehr, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Dazu gehören auch die Spyro und Crash Bandicoot-Serie. Ja, ich war auch mal CoD-Fan. Wirklich? - Ich hab's doch gesagt. Welches Spiel hast du am meisten gespielt, von den Stunden her? - CoD: Black Ops 2 (...) Und was macht dir am meisten Spaß? - Die Mario Party-Serie. Ich alleine nicht, aber mit Freunden macht's richtig Laune. Da spielt Glück, Geschick und Schadenfreude ein große Rolle. Bist du etwas Sony-Fan? - Ich war, nun nicht mehr. Hab zwar viele Sony-Produkte in meinem Zimmer rumstehen, hängt aber damit zusammen, das alles - bis auf die PS3 und ihre Radios - ganz toll ist. Die PS2 war sowieso die beste Konsole zu ihrer Zeit. Nintendo stellt ja auch keine Fernseher oder dergleichen her. Und Microsoft? - Windoof etwa? Naja, XBOX 360 ist ganz schick, die Betriebssysteme auch (außer Windows 8). ansonsten sag ich nichts dazu. Was ist nun mit Nintendo? - :-* Gut, mehr Fragen habe ich nicht! - Wurde ja auch Zeit... Oh doch! - Kann ich deine WiiU-ID haben? - Klar, einfach mir eine Einladung schicken, sie heißt: Papermaker Meine Spiele N64 #Mario Party #Mario Party 3 #Donkey Kong 64 #Turok: Dinsaur Hunter #Turok 2: Seeds of Evil #Turok: Rage Wars #Rayman 2: The Great Escape #Diddy Kong Racing #Banjo Kazooie #Banjo Tooie Gamecube #Mario Party 4 #Mario Party 5 #Super Mario Sunshine #Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor #Luigis Mansion #Super Smash Bros. Melee Wii #Super Mario Galaxy #Super Mario Galaxy 2 #Mario Strikers Charged Football #Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Super Paper Mario #New Super Mario Bros. Wii #Mario Party 8 #Mario Party 9 #Mario Kart Wii #Wii Party #Drivers: San Francisco #Pikmin 2 #Donkey Kong Country Returns #Rayman Origins #James Bond 007: Ein Quantum Trost WiiU #New Super Mario Bros. U #Nintendo Land #Assassin's Creed 3 #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 DS #New Super Mario Bros. #Yoshi's Island DS #Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit #Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser 3DS #New Super Mario Bros. 2 #Paper Mario: Sticker Star #Super Mario 3D Land #Mario Kart 7 #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D PSX #Crash Bandicoot #Crash Bandicoot 2 #Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped #Crash Team Racing #Spyro the Dragon #Spyro the Dragon 2 #Spyro the Dragon 3: Year of the Dragon PS2 #GTA: Vice City #GTA 3 #GTA: San Andreas #CoD #CoD2 #CoD3 #Spyro the Dragon 4: Enter the Dragonfly #Crash Bandicoot 4: Der Zorn des Cortex #Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity #Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc Meine Konsolen Ich besitze die N64, WiiU, den 3DS, einen Gamecube, und eine Playstation 2. Seiten, die ich erstellt habe *Mario Party Items In Bearbeitung *'Minispiele aus Mario Party' **Bowsers Grimassen **Bowsers Knall-Fall **Boxenhaufen-Wahnsinn **Draußen bleiben! **Explosiver Bob-Omb **Fahnen-Wirrwarr **Feuerspringen **Gestrandet! **Glühbirnen-Tanz **Grabbelbeutel **Hammerwerfen **Kanonen-Insel **Kippelige Rahmen **Kugelchaos **Marios Bigband **Münzblock-Blitz **Plattform-Chaos **Pilz-Durcheinander **Reise nach Toad-City **Rennbahn **Schatztaucher **Skateboard-Fieber **Vergrabener Schatz **Wildes Ausschneiden **Blumige Münzdusche **Chaos-Bowling **Gefährlicher Seiltanz **Großes Münzprügeln **Großes Tauziehen **Hau den Münzblock **Kirmeskran **Paddel-Gedaddel **Piranha-Verfolgung **Röhren-Labyrinth **Bob-Abfahrt **Bombsketball **Draisinen-Wahnsinn **Tiefseetaucher **Wüstensprint **Boden-Rammen **Einarmiger Bandit **Gedächtnis-Training **Geister-Raten **Hütchenspiel **Kugellabyrinth **Pedalen-Power **Pflanzenhüpfen **Schiefe Türme **Tanz den Limbo **Turm-Schläger *'Minispiele aus Mario Party 2' **Totem-Stampfer **Tiefsee-Bergung **Skateboard-Fieber **Schleich Dich! **Robo-Marathon **Rennbahn **Puzzle-Fix **Plattform-Chaos **Platten-Meister **Panzer-Schlacht **Lava-Insel **Kugelchaos **Kippelige Rahmen **Kanonen-Insel **Jump'n'Toad **Hexagon-Chaos **Fruchtkorb **Feuerseil **Fahnen-Wirrwarr **Alle Mann von Bord! **Bob-Ombige Rechnung **Verrückte Holzfäller **Torpedo-Schlacht **Toads Bigband **Magneto-Scooter **Kuchenfabrik **Höhlen-Sprint **Hockey-Duell **Himmelsfeger **Draisinen-Wahnsinn **Der große Knall **Bob-Abfahrt **Abriss-Kommando **Zappduster **Treibsand-Wirbel **Regenbogen-Tanz **Pinguin-Rennen **Kirmeskran **Hingucker **Flitzebogen **Discokönig **Elektro-Roller **Bob-Omben-Angriff **Chaos-Bowling **Wer bremst, gewinnt! **Wahr-Sarger **Hau den Lukas **Item-Karussel **Einarmiger Bowser **Fässer los! **Verrücktes Ausschneiden **Wettrennen **Verrücktes Lifting **Pilzbagger **Grabbel-Tüte **Explosiver Bob-Omb **Balloon-O-Scooter **Bumm Bumm-Bowser **Rennfahrer *'Minispiele aus Mario Party 3' In Bearbeitung **Eis-Stachel-Lauf **Busch-Bongo **Chaos-Kabuff **Fischfutter **Flammen-Fließband **Fall-Ball **Frostiger Pfad **Lawinen-Schlawiner **Glücksgolf **Marios Puzzle-Party **M.P.I.Q. **Portrait-Perfekt **Schaukel-Jockey **Rohrputzer **Rasante Regatta **Schirm-Herrschaft **Toads Powerpilz **Terror-Turm **Toads Tanztheater **Wolkengefecht **Flusspiraten **Fels-Koller **Fisch-Finger **Koko-Kuller **Lampenfieber **Requisiten-Raten **Steinblock-Schlitten **Wellenschlag **Staffelspurt **Zeter-Zahnrad **Beile mit Weile **Bowsers Barrierenbahn **Baby Bowser-Breitseite **Himmelfahrtskommando **Fall-Obst-Ernte **Kritzel-Kreisel **Synchronsprung **Paddel-Panik **Pizza Pronto **Wasser marsch! **Bowser-Bude **Bilderrätsel **Bowser-Balgerei **Endstation **Geschwinde Gewinde **Bowser-Weitwurf **Hühnerjagd **Riskante Zeiten **Schlingen-Schwingen **Turbo-Tunnel **Ausgeschlossen **Blumenklatsche **Flammentanz *'Minispiele aus Mario Party 9 ' **Hüpfhimmel **Hickhack **Flipper-Fall **Wettlauf ins All **Gumba-Gewimmel **Seilsprung-Gymnastik **Himmelswettlauf **Reaktionskette **Palma-Pool **Kugelwilli-Rennen **Flucht vor den Robo-Koopas **Puzzleflink **Rankenspiele **Der Weg nach oben **Ringelrein **Graffiti-Geballer **Ballonjagd **Ballon-Ballerei **Fiesband **Raus aus dem Haus **Toad-Versteckspiel **Schollen-Parcours **Gumbowling **Kugelhagel **Schlösserknacken **Hoher Einsatz **Wett-Ernten **Mit 10 zum Sieg **Kletterklippe **Gullypresse **Schatzsuche **Durch die Blume **Schneemobil-Rennen **Gegen den Pfeil **Bombige Floßfahrt **Blindfischen **Kugelwilli-Kür **Ball-Balance **Steinblockschlag **Kreiselkrüge **Pilzsuche **Pizza-Party **Magma-Schubsen **Gumba-Zählung **Robo-Rallye **Ballon-Platzen Jr. **Synchron-Stampfattacke **Suchen und Fangen **Gittergezitter **Schaufelrad-Rodeo **Flieger-Asse **Sandtreibjagd **Bowser Jr.-Scooter **Kreuzfeuer-Höhle **Ruinen-Remmidemmi **Dreifache Bedrohung **Sandfangen **Wegelagerei **Rugby-Rempelei **Schneemobiljagd **Rasante Restaurierung **Hammer-Versteckspiel **Kugelstoßen **Nichts läuft rund **Lakitus Luftkampf **Wiggler Stampfen **Wummp-Wumms **König Bob-omb Bombardement **Knochentrockens Kartentricks **König Buu Huus Wuselpuzzle **Cheep-Cheep Versenken **Blooper-Kanonade **Spikes Hammerjammer **Kettenhundfütterung **Bowser Jr.s Würfelwut **Bowsers Würfelkampf **DKs Bananen-Bonus **Diddy Kongs Bananenhatz *Chance Time *Rücksetzpunkt Kategorie:Benutzer